Super Smash Brothers: Two Sided Coin
by Justin-1996-2D
Summary: I was your average teen who lived an unfortunate life. But what others would call a curse, I call it a blessing. After a unfortunate incident I now have the abilities of the Pokemon Trainer and the powers of a smasher. The truth is out! Smash Brothers characters are in our world and now we need to find out why were theses powers given to us. The war has begun!
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Super Smash Brothers: Two Sided Coin**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Justin here and welcome to my new SSB story called SSB: Two Sided Coin. I know I've made several SSB stories in the past and you would know if you are a past reader of my writing. But I promise I will try and stick with this one. I don't know why I lose interest in a story so quickly but this a story I've been wanting to write for a long time so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also I would like to say this story has a great influence with Ishida Sasuke's** _**Smash X Evolution **_**story. I have been a fan of his for a really long time and always wanted to write a story similar to his, so make sure to check out his story as well. But now enough stalling, here is chapter 1 of Super Smash Brothers: Two Sided Coin!**

* * *

**====Justin's POV=====**

The morning started off the same as usual. I was sleep in my bed practically passed out after staying up all night learning of the new reveals of characters for the new Smash Brothers game of 2014. I have been a fanboy of the game series since the 64 days and hearing of the new characters announced only made my addiction to the series even thicker. I was sleeping peacefully, finally getting some shut eye that is until a loud thud struck my door.

"Justin! Justin! Time to get up!" my mother ferociously yelled while banging on my bedroom door.

"I hear you! I hear you!" I screamed back tossing my blue blanket over my head.

As I heard her footsteps pass away along with her brute hands bang away on my brother's bed room door I casually fell back on my mattress, placing my head on my soft pillow just to gain just a few more minutes of rest. As I said prior I didn't get much sleep the night before. Dealing with an all nighter searching new characters for Smash Brothers along with discussions with a couple of friends, as well as, a mild amount of drama. But that became normal after a while.

I continued to lounge on my mattress just drooling away on my pillow until I heard my door nob slowly twist, opening my door. Alert, I quickly rose from my bed and opened my closet, pretending to grab some clothes. Until I realized it was just my annoying little brother at the door.

"Oh, it's you." I dryly stated laying back down on my mattress.

My brother groaned and walked in my room with an early morning scowl on his face. Almost everyone in my house weren't a morning person especially if we're rushed. He reached around and grabbed the hair brush on my dresser top and before leaving I noticed him standing at my doorway glaring at me.

"What?!" I asked annoyed.

"You better get up before Mom comes back in here." he forewarned.

I shrugged, placing my hands on the back of my head and eyes closed. "Meh, I don't care."

"Whatever." he replied and with a shrug he slowly closed the door behind him.

I hated where I lived, it was just one mishap after another with no escape. I stayed with my mother who could barely take care of herself along with my two younger brothers. Every time I looked in my house it was a mess, trash everywhere and messes all around. My younger brothers on the other hand I didn't mind, they were the only upside to that lousy house.

We were all much alike except for a few aspects but we could still have fun with each other. But my mother foreshadows the enjoyment I get from them because of her ignorance and stupid decisions in life. For more than three years she has been dick grabbing this bum of a loser boyfriend who has been obviously using her for the little money she earned but she doesn't care...she's that desperate.

Though she needs the money for house utilities, food, clothing, just the necessities you will require for a normal household. She instead goes out to dinner with him and pays for his bus tickets and cell phone bills because he doesn't own a car. I try my best to ignore it, especially at night when I'm in bed hearing them through the bathroom door that I and her share...I know very disturbing. I was all alone...thats how I always was. My two best friends lived in a whole another state so I couldn't take to them much so I was all alone in this new community.

I wasn't the talkative type in school, more known as being a silent loner type. And neither was my relationship skills. I was single my entire life and was still a virgin. I was interested in dating but who would date me? I was short for the average guy, scrawny due to my strange eating habits, and had the apperance of your normal middle schooler. It was stressful to handle but thats the way life worked I suppose.

But all I have to do is to be patient, it was my senior year and I turn 18 the upcoming summer. Once that happens I will get my things and finally leave for good, I came this far so I wasn't going to ruin it here. But I know you didn't come here to know about my troubled family life, your here to know how the Smash World collided with the human world.

It happened not too long ago, the first time I noticed the change was when I was contracted by one of the fighters. I was playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on my Nintendo Wii, I was pretty much bored that day and when I'm bored I play Smash Brothers until the sun goes down. I went to play an online match and chose Pokemon Trainer or Red as my character and fighting alongside me was his Charizard.

When the match began something unusual happened. After the game's announcer screamed "GO!", I dropped my wii controller and grabbed my right shoulder in pain. Instantaneously as the game started I lost all motion and feeling in my right arm which was replaced by an excruciating burning sensation. It felt as if my arm was on fire and the raging inferno of theses inward flames were slowly spreading throughout my entire body. I screamed and yelled in anguish hoping someone would hear my shrieks of torture. This pain I felt was unimaginable, a feeling I never thought I would experience my whole life. It felt as if I was being burned alive from the inside. Soon the pain was too much, it engulfed me and I soon passed out on my wooden floor.

Many hours later I found myself still on the floor and I rose slowly feeling faint, my movements were clumsy and vision starting off unclear. I slowly walked over to my bathroom mirror and went looking at my reflection I saw myself as the one and only Pokemon Trainer.

That's right, Red from the well-known company of Pokemon. You could have imagined my reaction, I was freaking out, looking down I saw myself still dressed in my normal clothing but when looking back up in the mirror again, Red was gone and I saw myself again. Was I crazy? No, I must have been still a bit sleepy from my nap. But not too long after my brothers screamed to me to come to the living room to check out something important.

When reaching our living facility I couldn't believe what I was seeing. On my television screen there was a 6-foot gorilla wearing a red bow tie slamming cop cars and running down the streets of San Fransisco. While alongside him was a little monkey with a red cap and shirt flying around in a wooden jet pack firing out a wooden gun at the citizens and police from below. Soon he aimed for the camera man and shot his little pistol destroying the camera along with its recording. It was unclear if this was real or fake, since hearing about Nintendo going bankrupt this could have been just a publicity stunt. But the one theory that was swimming in everyone's mind was that...game characters have come to life and are in our world.

"What the hell is going on?" I spoke lowly.

I didn't want to believe that this was happening no matter how awesome it made have seemed. Over the pass few days more news of game characters have been announced public and I saw the Pokemon Trainer more and more as the days went by. Kids at school along with my brothers were all talking about these phenomenons that were happening and came up with their own little theories. But I tried not to take part in these discussions. I felt out of place knowing I took part in this weird occurrence. I trusted them and would tell them anything but this was a situation I could tell no one. For what? So I can feel out of place, like some kind of freak. No thanks! Everyone at school already thought I was a loser so why intensify the flames of being picked on even more.

Even my appearance began to become similar to the Pokemon Trainer. My short black hair was now more spiked and messy, my eyes were now a mixture of both brown and red and my physical appearance and condition changed as well. My body became more defined and toned while over time I felt myself more stronger, I could jump higher, my reflexes and awareness were enhanced as well as my durability and fighting skills too. My family noticed theses changes too but all agreed that I was just going through a weird form of puberty.

But I knew the truth...somehow...in some weird way I had the Pokemon Trainer within me along with his abilities. And that burning sensation soon returned too but this time I was literally on fire! One day I was in my room and my brother's cat, Cinnamon walked in. I hated that cat being in my room and when screaming at her to go away my mouth blew out flames! Poor Cinnamon almost didn't live to see another day.

Now I can come and bore you how I dealt with this transformation process and the weeks of confusion. But that would take pages and pages about my feelings, so let's skip that part to the real matter.

After weeks and weeks of confusion I soon accepted the powers within me and tried to control them. This had to be best part since I gained these abilities. After school everyday I would go in the woods behind my neighborhood and practice. I practiced on my hand-to-hand fighting and soon my reflexes but I mainly concentrated on my fire power.

It took weeks for me to understand the sensation and feeling I had to concentrate on when molding the flames in my palm. At first I practiced making a fire ball and when doing so I practiced on my aim which was still terrible even with the extra perks of a smasher. Soon after a month I was able to constrict flames around the palm of my hands and even breath flames at will...but that would also happen whenever I was angry too so I had to work on my quick temper as well.

Now after learning some basic skills in fighting and my fire power, this is where my story starts. As a living smasher trying to hide within the shadows and live a normal life. But it be so easy? There were still many things I still didn't understand. Will I ever understand these mysteries? Or live a normal life ever again? Who knows everyone's life is like a two sided coin.

* * *

**How did you all like the chapter? I hope it was good. For some reason my auto-correction isn't working so if you see any misspelling I'm sorry. Also here is something you need to know about me. I am a OC writer, I like to write stories of Ocs created by others. So like all of my stories I will be accepting Ocs but only 6. Just fill out the OC sheet and maybe your character will make the roster of characters in this story. See ya guys! **


	2. Story's OC Sheet

**Here is the OC sheet guys for SSB: Deemed Worthy. In this story your character will be merged with a Super Smash Brothers character, so his/her physical apperance will change after being merged with the smasher. If you want an example, read chapter 1 and see how my character Justin changed after being merged with his smasher. Of course, here is the list of characters that you can choose as your smasher and remember I will only choose 6 Ocs and send your OC submission through a message, DO NOT PLACE IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION. Good luck! See ya!**

* * *

**Bowser**

**Captain Falcon**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Falco**

**Fox**

**Ganondorf**

**Greninja**

**Ice Climbers**

**Ike**

**I****vysaur**

**Jigglypuff**

**King Dedede**

**Kirby**

**Link**

**Little Mac**

**Lucario**

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Marth**

**Mewtwo**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Ness **

**Olimar**

**Pac-Man**

**Palutena**

**Peach**

**Pichu**

**Pikachu**

**Pit**

**R.O.B**

**Roy**

**Samus**

**Snake**

**Sonic**

**Squirtle**

**Villager**

**Wario**

**Wii Fit Trainer**

**Wolf**

**Yoshi**

**Young Link**

**Zelda/Sheik**

* * *

Name:

Name of merged Smasher:

Age: (Must be around the ages 14-21)

Birth date:

Race: Human

Current residence:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Glasses or contact lenses?

Skin color:

Distinguishing features:

How does the character dress?

Habits: (smoking, drinking, etc.)

Personality: (Did their personality change after being merged with Smasher?)

Health:

Disabilities:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Occupation:

Years in school: (If still in school)

Learning Experiences:

Character's short-term goals in life:

Character's long-term goals in life:

How does Character see himself/herself?

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?

How self-confident is the character?

Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination of both?

How does the character deal with anger?

With sadness?

With conflict?

With change?

With loss?

What does the character want out of life?

What would the character like to change in his/her life?

What motivates this character?

What frightens this character?

What makes this character happy?

What makes the character laugh?

Is the character judgmental of others?

Is the character generous or stingy?

Is the character generally polite or rude?

Backstory:

What makes your character similar with the smasher their merged with?

What is the character's favorite childhood memory?

What is the character's least favorite childhood memory?

What was the character's worst childhood fear?

What is the core need of the character?

Mannerisms:

Hobbies: Are these hobbies old (from childhood) or new?

Favorite Sayings:

Greatest flaw:

Best quality:

Talents/Skills:

Techniques:

Siblings: (describe relationship between them and your character)

Significant others: (describe relationship)

Best friend: (describe relationship)

Worst enemy: (describe relationship)


	3. Chapter 2: A New Title

**Super Smash Brothers: Two Sided Coin**

**Chapter 2: A New Title**

* * *

**Welcome back to chapter 2! Sorry for the late chapter but I've been working almost everyday so I had no time to type. If you find several things wrong with this chapter, I'm sorry I can't proof read much anymore. I need to sleep right now lol I work in the morning. Anyways this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also say hello to me new co-writer, Ventus Knight 2! He had amazing ideas for the series which you will have to find out!**

* * *

**====Justin's POV====  
**

It's been about a month and a half since I discovered my smasher powers. Having the power of a smasher had to be the most fun I have ever had in my entire life. The body of an athlete and the power of flames practically made me invincible and I could any town by storm. But with the rumors of game characters being told around the world, it didn't seem like a good idea to show off my powers. By the way it seems like Nintendo is claiming that theses "game characters" were only leaked footage of their newest game that was soon to be released. But I knew the truth, smash characters were among us and like me they were in hiding. It seemed like they were covering up their tracks so a world wide panic wouldn't happen.

But not only did I enjoy the change, my family seemed to like it as well. They said I became more laid back and less angry. And honestly I was more happy than I was before because now I have something that no one else has and can be someone new. My relationship with my brothers got better and even though I still resented my mother I was able to stand her stupid ass decisions and be around her more. Even at school I was a seen as a different person, I was more bold and openly spoken. Some even claimed I was brash in my own sense but who wouldn't in my situation, I had the skills to beat anyone in that school.

Just a little use of my enhanced strength could knock out the biggest football player in the league. I didn't even have to use my full power. I felt good to finally be the bigger man, before I had these powers I was basically considered a "nerd" or "emo". I was always looked down upon because I was soft spoken in public, short, scrawny, and though was nearly considered an adult by the state of law I was had the facial appearance of a very young adolescent and body structure of a middle schooler.

Now I was seen differently finally as someone else, gaining a new reputation for myself. My family saw me as a kinder older brother, the school was intimidated by me but I think the teachers saw me as a upcoming rebel and delinquent. But when having changes with yourself, your surroundings changes as well. And not only did I see things differently but I soon noticed everyone else did too.

The first time I noticed this was on a random day of school. It was the middle of October, the school was just heating up as it returned from its short summer break. Homecoming was coming up, the football season was hitting its climax, and drama in the school was beginning to form. But none of that ever excited me though. I was never the guy to go to those events or be part of those drama groups. But it seemed like today I was forced in both groups regardless of my evasion towards them.

The bell rang around the school alerting both students and facility that the previous class hours were over and students were to be directed to their next class. I exited my history class dozy as ever, my eyes squinted being unable to see much and yawning like a mammoth scratching my head. I hated school regardless of the class, I was never a school bound type of person. I only barely pass because they said I at least need a decent amount of education to be a bit successful in life. I slept more than 70% of the time in class and listened to the last bit to know what my assignment was all about.

Walking passed the crowds of students I made it to my blue colored locker and began spinning the combination lock, that is until from behind I felt a soft palm hit my shoulder. I turned around only for my eyes to widen being surprised to find Veronica Miller looking at me with her usual sly brown eyes. Veronica was heavily known around school classified as one of the 'popular' kids. But in actuality she was nothing more than the school's local whore. She was given the title 'throw away girl' because it is rumored that she slept with every player on the football team with no questions asked or favors given. And when the next big sporting event comes around she goes and have sex with the boys on that team.

Though I had no business with her since she was a whore and all, but who could blame a guy for not wanting to taste of her. She was short, even shorter than me by a couple of inches. She had small brown eyes, long straight black hair, thick thighs, a busty chest and wore the most skimpiest outfits. But her personality matched more on the side of a total bitch with a side order of bitch.

"Hey Justin." she said playfully.

Inwardly I groaned, what did she want? "Hey." I replied drily.

"What you about to go do?" she asked leaning against the lockers beside us.

"I'm about to go to this boring ass English class, what are you about to do?"

"I don't know, might go skip class and go home." she said dully looking at her sharpened fingernails.

Closing my locker door I turned back to Veronica suddenly to find her eyes staring me down like I was piece of meat. That's when I realized what she wanted, she wanted me to be her new boy toy. Slowly she got off the lockers and circled around me placing her delicate index finger on my chest still staring at me with her daring eyes.

"Soooo Justin want to come with me?"

This is what I hated about having fire powers, whenever I was embarrassed or angry I would literally burn up inside and sweat pretty fast. Though I didn't care for her at all, I never had a girl this close to me with alternative motives that she was thinking.

I gulped and chuckled nervously, "Um no thanks. I-I think I'll just go to class, my mom will lose her shit if I don't."

Veronica giggled and poked my chest harder, I could feel her nail digging into my skin. "Oh a mama's boy huh. How cute."

Her face slowly got closer to mine, our eyes intertwined and lips grew near one another. I was scarcely almost forced my first kiss until thankfully a loud yell was heard across the room.

"Hey! What the fuck!"

"Walker!?" Veronica shrieked.

"Oh shit."

Turning my head looking across the hallway there I saw was the captain of the football, Walker Kendrick. He was this cocky, bulky Mexican asshole who thought he was Mr. Big shot because he was the star football player and he could talk and treat anyone like a pawn. He was the definition of your stereotypical popular jock. Wearing his bright blue sweat shirt, the bulking bull rushed at us like a marching tank gaining the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Why are you kissing my girl bro?!" he angrily barked.

Veronica quickly backed off as Walker faced us, glaring at me with his vicious stare while his height towered over me like a squirrel to a tree.

"Yo, your girl came to me. I'm just trying to go to class." I calmly told.

"Your little ass better back the fuck off!" he yelled shoving me against the lockers.

I groaned feeling the steel hit my backside. I turned looking around the hall seeing it almost completely cluttered with kids each of them staring at us waiting to see what my rebuttal would be. I hated feeling like the loser, the person that would just walk away and take the beaten as the weakling. But now it was different...I can fight back!

I smirked and using a bit of super strength I shoved Walker in the chest and from the look on his face he was surprised to have been pushed back as far as I propelled him.

"Ok listen. Your whore of a girlfriend tried fucking around with me! Don't be mad cause your girl is a skank!"

From the moment I said that, I could tell Walker was beyond talking to. I'm pretty sure he knew his girlfriend was as big of a whore as the stories goes but that probably wasn't what pissed him off. He was mostly angry because I provoked him in front of almost the entire student body. He was the big dog in the school and no scrawny emo kid was going to show him up.

Surprisingly to everyone and including myself, Walker swung a heavy yet fast punch at me with no warning what so ever. Luckily with my new reflexes I easily dodged the punch causing him to punch the lockers behind me, but to my shock his punch dented the locker's door and he didn't look harmed at all.

"Dang that was close." I thought.

But he didn't let up even after that, he continued his assault with no results of stopping. He swing from the right, the left, a quick uppercut, and strong elbow swings but to me those attacks were basically child's play. With each attack swung at me I eassily dodged and weaved away with little effort put into my evasion. I could see the looks on everyone's face that it was safe to say that they were all shocked to see me, the emo kid just play around with the toughest guy in school like he was nothing.

"Damn! Stop fucking running!" he screamed in sheathing anger.

From his attacks I could tell he was getting tired but wouldn't end his fight until I was down for the count. But it was getting boring though, I just wanted to end it so bad or showcase how much stronger I was compared to him but I couldn't show too much or my cover would be blown. So I took my time and played with my meat, I wanted to completely immobilize him and prove that I was superior in every way.

I continued my maneuvers of dodging his punches until with his last full powered left hook I caught his fist in my motion, causing the transition of the fight to change drastically. All the students looked in awe including Walker who stared at me in total shock as well as fear, something I enjoyed deeply to see. Grinning I ignited my fist with a small flame that immediately burned Walker's hand causing the titan to stagger back in pain.

"Shit!" he shrieked, it was pleasuring to see him grunt and groan holding his hand in anguish, unknown I literally burned his hand with my newly gained powers.

But I didn't stop there, my onslaught continued as I rushed him with my athletic speed and using my training to work I grabbed the back of his head and propelled my body forward kneeing the behemoth in the forehead with my knee and lastly punching him in the stomach completely immobilizing him. It was an astonishing feat to see, the guy that everyone thought was invincible fell to his knees and finally down for the count unconscious. Everyone backed away from me with newly found fear, I was the big dog now, I beat the toughest guy in school now I'm the big boss.

Soon after both the teachers and facility rushed in and separated everyone from being in a cluster and held me in the office while Walker was sent to the nurse. I knew I was in trouble but I didn't care, deeply inside my blood boiled and the flames inside of me wanted to ignite at any moment. That's what I needed, that's what I wanted more of. That thrill of fighting, I guess being a smasher wasn't just a skill but it was natural, through out both their blood and soul, they lived to fight and that's what I needed too.

After a long discussion with both my principal and my mother, they agreed to suspend me for a month because of this scuffle and for leaving Walker in the hospital with a concussion. My mom wasn't as mad as I thought she would, she knew I wasn't much of a fighter before I got these smasher skills and hearing I was able to leave a guy in the hospital while I was left unscathed left her speechless. She was only upset that I wouldn't be get my studies worth for a whole month, but I wanted this little break from school, now I'm able to practice more of my smash skills.

Now with my rule over the school, leaving a title for myself and my life getting better and better, there was no way I could fall down in failure...at least that's what I thought until I made contact with a fellow merged fighter like myself.


End file.
